


A Family Resemblance (#11 Family)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has to face his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Resemblance (#11 Family)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Where They Say You Can’t Go.

Neal looked at the picture of his father banded in black. It was like looking into a sick fun house mirror. Thirty extra years and thirty extra pounds but it was all there; the family nose, cheeks, chin and eyes. The family smile that said ‘trust us, we’re stand up respectable folks’.

There was nothing in the smile that said drunk, gambler, loser. Neal looked around at the aunts, uncles and cousins he hadn’t seen since he walked away. It was easy to tell which were from his father’s side of the family. They all looked alike. Looked like him. And Neal knew even with four years of prison he was more successful than most of them.

He was sure Peter must be itching to arrest someone just on instinct.

“Well,” Neal said softly so just Peter could hear. “Here’s my family.”

“My god there’s a lot of you.” Peter sounded like a man not sure if he should be terrified or in awe.

“Sad to say, yes.”

Neal turned back to his mother, she was flanked by a couple of steel eyed aunts. “I’m sorry I was late mom, I know how important family obligations are to you.”


End file.
